


wash away my worries

by strawberryfishz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji Needs a Hug, Akaashi Keiji is Whipped, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Bathing/Washing, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Bokuto Koutarou is a Ray of Sunshine, Bubble Bath, Comfort, Cute Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, Lots of it, M/M, Still mad that's not a tag, Stress Relief, They're In Love Your Honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz
Summary: “Koutaro?”“Hm?”“Can you just…” Akaashi blushes. The words feel weird on his tongue. “Can you just, I don’t know, baby me? Just for a little bit?”Akaashi is overworked, and Bokuto helps him wind down
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 293





	wash away my worries

**Author's Note:**

> exam week is really kicking my ass so this is really just a comfort fic
> 
> bokuto is so cute and i love him and i really wish he could wash my hair 
> 
> title by mari (@thatrandomfanperson). thank you once again

Akaashi can’t keep his eyes open.

His tea is finally wearing off, and at this point he’s too dreary to get up and make another one. His head keeps rolling, and all he wants to do is rest it against his desk and drift off.

But he has to get this done.

But he’s tired….

He looks at the time in the corner of his screen, and it tells him it’s almost 22:00. It’s the perfect time to catch Bokuto before he’s off the bed. 

That’s it. Akaashi just needs a reset. 

He drags himself out of his chair and walks down the hall and into the living room. He smiles softly.

There’s Bokuto, laying on the couch. His eyes are closed, and when Akaashi comes closer, he can see his dark eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. His hair has fallen across his face from his shower, and he looks so much younger like that. Akaashi can’t help the hand that brushes the bangs out of his face. He turns to the TV. Bokuto was watching some volleyball game. 

A warmth touches his arm. “‘kaashi?” Bokuto’s voice is rough from his sleep, a gravely tone that rumbles Akaashi’s belly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Akaashi says, petting his hair again.

“Nnn,” Bokuto mumbles, sitting up. His hand rubs up and down Akaashi’s arm, and he just wants to fall into that warmth. Bokuto’s other hand comes up and cups the back of Akaashi’s head, bringing him in to kiss his forehead. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Yeah,” Akaashi whispers, falling into Bokuto’s chest. The day is finally weighing down on him, and he hadn’t realized how touch-starved is. The hand on the back of his neck is playing with the baby hairs on his nape, and the other is kneading his spine, and it feels so good Akaashi might cry. 

“Koutaro?”

“Hm?”

“Can you just…” Akaashi blushes. The words feel weird on his tongue. “Can you just, I don’t know, baby me? Just for a little bit?” He gets quieter as he goes on, and buries his face into Bokuto’s neck.

He can feel the smile in his hair. “Of course,” Bokuto says. “You’ve worked so hard, haven’t you?” He pulls Akaashi back so he can hold his face. Akaashi sighs into the touch. “You deserve a break.”

Akaashi closes his eyes as Bokuto plants a light kiss on his lips. When he pulls back, they look at each other, and Bokuto’s eyes are shining down at him. He can’t help but smile, and Bokuto leans down for another kiss.

“I’ll make you a bath,” Bokuto says, petting Akaashi’s head one more time. “And some tea. Would you like that?”

Akaashi sighs. “Yeah, I really would.”

Bokuto stands up, taking Akaashi’s hand and pulling him up with him. He leads them to the bathroom and sits Akaashi down on the toilet lid, then turns around to start the bath. 

As it fills, Bokuto faces back to Akaashi with a smile, and Akaashi can’t help but smile back. Bokuto leans down and kisses him, and Akaashi lazily kisses back. He’s already much calmer than he was in his office, and he can almost feel the stress wind it’s way out of him from Bokuto’s gentle kiss.

When they pull away, Bokuto’s still smiling, and he kisses Akaashi’s cheek before checking on the tub. The handle squeaks as he turns the water off and he turns back to Akaashi. “Arms up,” he commands.

Akaashi feels silly as Bokuto tugs his shirt over his head like he’s a little kid, but it’s comforting in a way. He helps with his trousers and pants and Bokuto gently pulls the glasses from Akaashi’s face. Out of all of it, that makes Akaashi blush, and though now a bit foggy, he sees Bokuto grin at that. 

Bokuto helps him into the tub. The water is warm, and it soaks into his tense legs. He leans back, closing his eyes with a quiet huff. 

“Do you want bubbles?”

Akaashi giggles at the question. “No, thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

Akaashi looks up at Bokuto. He’s crouching over the tub, one hand running through the water. Akaashi sighs.

“If you could get those lavander ones….”

Bokuto lights up and rushes towards the cabinet. A moment later, he’s pouring a generous amount of soap into the water, and there’s a film of bubbles forming at the top. Akaashi smiles. “Thank you, love.”

Bokuto’s back at the side of the bath, this time with a washcloth in hand and a cup. “Of course, baby!” The word flips Akaashi’s belly, and he sinks further into the water. “Do you want me to wash your hair?”

“That’d be nice.”

Bokuto leads Akaashi to sit up, a firm hand on his wet back. “Close your eyes,” he says, and Akaashi complies. He uses his cup to pour water on Akaashi’s head, wetting his hair. He smells before he feels the shampoo. It’s Bokuto’s, and it smells like oranges. Akaashi smiles, knowing that Bokuto knows he likes his shampoo. 

He relaxes against the touches. It amazes Akaashi sometimes, how Bokuto’s firm, powerful hands can be so gentle when he needs them to be. They run through his hair, scrubbing at his scalp. “Feels good,” Akaashi mumbles.

“I’m glad,” Bokuto says. “Put this over your eyes.”

Akaashi looks over, and Bokuto is handing him the washcloth. Akaashi takes it with a giggle. “You’re adorable.”

“What?” Bokuto looks genuinely confused. 

Akaashi has no idea how to say  _ you’re too good for me _ and  _ I’m not a little kid _ at the same time, so he just tilts his chin up. “Kiss?”

Bokuto smiles that sunshine smile, and leans in.

Akaashi does what Bokuto says, covering his eyes with the cloth and leaning his head back, and he sighs as Bokuto rinses the shampoo from his hair. 

Bokuto keeps gently stroking his hair even when all the shampoo is gone, and Akaashi takes the cloth from his eyes and looks up at Bokuto. Bokuto looks back, but doesn’t say anything. He just peels Akaashi’s bangs from his forehead and kisses the skin there. 

Bokuto reaches up and grabs a bottle of conditioner and squeezes some into his palms. He paints the ends of Akaashi’s hair with it and lets it rest there. “Can I have the towel?”

Akaashi hands it to him, and he pours some soap onto it. “Arms,” he asks for, and Akaashi holds out his arms. Bokuto scrubs his arms and underarms, then his chest, and where Akaashi can’t reach on his back.

Akaashi shakes his head. “I feel like a child,” he says. “Having someone else wash me.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Bokuto asks, scrubbing the back of Akaashi’s neck, making his eyes flutter shut.

Akaashi nods. “Yeah, I know.” He sighs. “I still feel silly.”

“Everyone needs to be taken care of sometimes, Keiji,” Bokuto says, voice serious. He begins to wash the soap off Akaashi’s back. “You do things like this for me all the time. I don’t mind returning the favor.” Akaashi feels him kiss his neck. “I love babying you.”

Even though he’s still turned away from Bokuto, Akaashi still brings his hands to his face to cover his blush. “Thank you, Koutaro.”

“Mmhm!” Bokuto says. “Close your eyes. I’m gonna wash out the conditioner.”

Bokuto’s fingers are back on his scalp, and he rinses Akaashi’s hair. “Do you wanna get out or stay a little longer?”

Akaashi sits back again, thinking for a moment. “Just a few more minutes?”

“Of course!” Bokuto stands up, stretching a little. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Hmm,” Akaashi says. He feels significantly better, away from his computer and phone and deadlines. He knows he is going to hate himself for stopping in the morning, but right now, the still warm water and Bokuto-smelling shampoo are his main concern. 

Said man steps back into the bathroom, towel in hand. Akaashi reaches out for him, and Bokuto helps him out of the tub. He reaches for the towel, but Bokuto keeps hold of it, first ruffling Akaashi’s hair, making him laugh, before making his way down Akaashi’s body with it. Once he deems Akaashi dry, he wraps the towel around Akaashi’s torso and scoops him up. 

“Koutaro!” Akaashi gasps. “I can walk!”

“Nope!” Bokuto says right back. “You’re getting the full pampering.”

That makes Akaashi giggle again, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck as he carries him to their room. Bokuto sits him on the bed, and walks over to the dresser. He pulls out what Akaashi recognizes as one of Bokuto’s hoodies, and a pair of pajama pants. 

“Arms up,” Bokuto says again, and Akaashi lets him dress him. 

Bokuto pulls the covers back and Akaashi crawls up the bed and sits under them. “I’ll be right back,” Bokuto says, kissing Akaashi’s forehead. 

Bokuto’s gone for a little while longer than last time, so Akaashi gets himself comfortable and lays back against the pillows. Finally in bed, he can feel his eyes starting to droop again.

Bokuto comes back, a mug in one hand and something else in the other. Akaashi sits up again.

“Your promised tea,” Bokuto says, handing the cup to him. “And so you don’t have to search for them,” he finishes, placing Akaashi’s glasses on the nightstand. 

It’s little things like that that makes Akaashi just want to melt. He reaches up and takes Bokuto by the back of the neck, tugging him down for a kiss. “Thank you so much,” Akaashi whispers against his lips. “You’re too good to me.”

Bokuto hums, moving and nuzzling Akaashi’s throat. “It’s what you deserve, baby.”

Akaashi wants to argue, say that Bokuto deserves the world and more and Akaashi is just a man, but he knows Bokuto well enough that it would just make him upset, so Alaashi just brings the cup to his lips.

Bokuto crawls under the covers next to him, and Akaashi places the mug on the nightstand and shifts down. Bokuto’s arm circles his waist, pulling him in close. “One more thing,” Akaashi says.

“Anything,” Bokuto says.

“Can you wake me up with your alarm? I really need to get my work in.”

Bokuto thinks for a moment. “I think you need the sleep more.”

“Please, Kou? I’ll just get cranky that it’s not done.”

Bokuto sighs then nods, and tucks his head under Akaashi’s chin. “Okay, fine.”

Akaashi smiles and kisses Bokuto on the top of the head. “Thank you, love.”

“Hmm,” Bokuto mumbles. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

With Bokuto’s heat in his arms, Akaashi falls right asleep.

  
  
  


He expects to be woken up by being shaken, or maybe Bokuto would kiss him awake, but the last thing Akaashi thinks would wake him up is the fire alarm.

He sits up quickly and stumbles out of bed, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand, and rushes into the kitchen.

There, Bokuto is shoving a pan into the sink, running water over it. He grabs a paper that looks to be a bill and begins to swat at the air around the fire alarm. 

Akaashi sighs with relief, and then walks over the sink and opens a window. It only takes a minute for the smoke to clear and the alarm to stop squeaking.

They turn to each other at the same time. Bokuto’s face is bright red, all the way up to his ears, and it’s so endearing Akaashi can’t help marching over to him and tugging him into his arms. “Good morning, baby,” He says, laughing.

“M’sorry,” Bokuto says against Akaashi’s neck. “I wanted to make you breakfast before I had to go, but the alarms are so sensitive….”

“It’s okay, Koutaro.” Akaashi says, voice still way too fond. “You just scared me, that’s all.” He pulls away and looks over at the counter. There’s two plates of rice and fried eggs, and Akaashi kisses Bokuto’s cheek. “It looks great. I’m so proud of you.”

Bokuto lights up at the praise, the anticipated response, and grabs Akaashi’s hand and drags him to the table. Bokuto sets down the plates and gives Akaashi a cup of coffee before sitting across from him. They both bow their heads, and Akaashi watches Bokuto take his first bite.

Bokuto’s an endless source of conversation, talking about nothing and everything, and Akaashi nods along as he eats. His coffee is perfectly made, nearly black with lots of sugar, and he smiles to himself.

In a lull in the conversation, Akaashi just says, “You’re perfect.”

Bokuto’s blushing again, smiles spreading across his face. “Thank you,” he replies. “You’re pretty great, too.”

Akaashi kicks his shin, not hard, and looks up at the clock. “I’d get going, baby.” 

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, scooping the rest of his rice in his mouth. He places his dish in the sink before taking Akaashi’s face between his hands and planting a kiss on his lips. “Good luck on your project.”

“Hmm,” Akaashi says, kissing him back. “Good luck at practice. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Akaashi watches Bokuto head out the door, and he sighs. He gets up and washes their dishes and places them on the drying rack. He makes himself another coffee and walks into his office.

He plops himself down into his chair, opens up where he left off, and gets back to work.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to me!
> 
> yell at me on instagram! i'm dying for mutuals @strawberryfishz


End file.
